


Someday

by captainamergirl



Category: Clue (1985), The Young and the Restless
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV, Vague crossover, a peek into his psyche, young Victor Newman AKA Christian Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Seven-year-old Christian Miller knows he's destined for greater things. {A peek at Victor's childhood, with a twist}





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly as part of a challenge. The idea was to take the last 2 fandoms I had consumed and create a short drabble based on them. I hope it's readable, though I admit the Clue elements are very vague. Sorry.

_**1954--** _

“Ernest, spell hiccup,” Sister Agnes commands a pudgy boy standing at the head of the class.

Christian Miller watches Ernest’s spastic fidgeting and thinks how stupid the other children are. Half of them can’t even spell their own names.

Christian knows he’s different. At seven, he already reads at the high school level and is a genius at mathematics. He’s destined for greater things than this hellhole his mother dumped him in.

Staring out the window, he can just make out the point of the spires on the mansion up the hill. He’s heard all the gruesome stories about the murders that happened there several months before, but he is unfazed. He wants to own a house every bit as grand and intimidating as that one. A symbol of status, of power. _ A fortress. _

Someday, he’ll move out from behind this tiny scarred desk in this little ugly orphanage with the mildew smell and the barely edible food.

Someday, he will be somebody important.


End file.
